1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve assembly and optical sub-assemblies using the sleeve assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional sleeve assembly 100, which comprises a stub 102, a split sleeve 104, a bush 106 and the sleeve cover 108. The stub 102 is a tubular member extending along the optical axis, and secures a coupling fiber 102a in a center thereof The split sleeve 104 is also a tubular member extending along the optical axis and provides a slit. The sleeve 104 holds the stub 102 in one end thereof, receives an optical ferrule 110 inserted from the other end, thus, optically couples the coupling fiber 102a in the stub 102 with an optical fiber 110a secured in the ferrule 110. The end of the sleeve 104 provides the bush 106 with the stub 102, i.e., the bush 106 is press-fitted between the split sleeve 104 and the sleeve cover 108. The sleeve cover 108 is also a tubular member extending along the optical axis, and holds the bush 106 therein.
An object for using such split sleeve in a sleeve assembly is to enhance performance of the ferrule inserting into/extracting from the sleeve and ability for holding the stub by utilizing elasticity to a circumferential direction of the split sleeve. In the conventional sleeve assembly described above, the sleeve is held by press-fitting the bush between the sleeve cover and the stub. Thus, to cope with both the stub holding and the ferrule inserting/extracting performance, dimensional accuracy both of the sleeve and the bush are required, which restricts manufacturing tolerance of the sleeve assembly.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a sleeve assembly that has large manufacturing tolerance for the dimensional accuracy of the stub, the sleeve, and the bush.